Never Say Burn
by PastelSweet
Summary: Godric saved her life, and her innocence. Well, what was left of it, anyway. Sookie only wishes to repay the favour - but ends up falling in deeper than she could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating - **Teen. Rating may rise though, it just depends on what happens.

**A/N -** Hello to you all! This is my first True Blood story, and it will be a Godric/Sookie fic. This is just a testing chapter, to see if this idea will fly. I _was_ going to start with the scene on the rooftop, but I decided that I should probably begin from when Sookie first met Godric. Input from you guys would be fabulous, and if you spot any mistakes please point them out to me. Thank you very much, and I hope you enjoy this!

**-G-S-G-S-G-S-G-S-**

I stood there watching, and it was horrible. Even though Hugo was a traitor, he didn't deserve to be beat like this. Not in such a terrible manner.

"Stop it!" I yelled in desperation, flinging myself onto Gabe's back. He stumbled backwards under the unexpected weight, slamming me into the metal shelves. I bit back a scream as I felt the impact, a grunt escaping as I dropped to the ground. He roughly grabbed my shoulders, pushing me against the shelves as his hands wrapped around my neck. I had a few horrible seconds of realizing that the last time someone had me by the throat like this, I almost died.

"You and your moron brother think you can make an asshole out of me? That's what you think, huh?" His voice was full of anger and vicious intent, and I felt the panic spike in my stomach.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" I managed to choke out, pushing his face away with my hand. I r_eally_ did not like where this situation was going.

"What's wrong, your own kind not good enough for you, huh?" He had pushed his head forward again, his eyes glinting with malice as he watched me struggle against him. "How about I show you what you've been missing?"

That last sentence filled me with absolute dread. My eyes widened as I realized – he wasn't just going to beat me up. I couldn't keep the panic quelled anymore, and instinct took over as I screamed.

He threw me onto the floor by my neck, and I gasped as I inhaled a full breath of air. He grabbed the hem of my dress, glancing at me as he scrunched it up in his hands.

"No! No!" He slapped me across the face – hard, pulling up the bottom of my dress.

_No, no, no!_

"Yeah, show me how you scream for that big, fat vampire cock," he snarled, ripping buttons off as he tried to tear my dress off me. I rolled onto my stomach – screaming all the while – in the vain hope of being able to claw my way away from him. He dragged me towards him, my hands scraping the floor as I tried to find something, _anything_ to grab onto.

"Scream for me, baby!"

And then, suddenly, I couldn't feel his weight on me. I couldn't feel his filthy, disgusting hands on my thighs as he tried to expose me, to rape me.

I scrambled around to see Gabe being lifted by the back of his shirt – and I would be lying if I said I didn't get some satisfaction out of hearing his choked grunts – by a very young man. He was pale, but handsome, in an otherworldly way. He had a patterned tattoo etched on his left arm, and I could see glimpses of more on the parts of flesh he had showing. His eyes were hard as he gazed at my almost-rapist, until he turned to look at me.

His eyes were still hard, but they had an edge to them, like he was assessing me. I forced myself to swallow, before it dawned on me. I squinted slightly as I _really_ looked at him, trying to fit the pieces together in my head.

"Godric?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - **Thank you all so much for the reviews, alert and favourites. They mean so much, especially your reviews. They help me, guide me, and make me happy. I can only hope to hear from others who are enjoying this story. This chapter wasn't going to be up for a while, but I was just sitting in my hallway for half an hour because I was freaking out, and got this done to calm myself down. I hope you enjoy it, the next update mightn't be so fast... I only hope that you enjoy this!

**-G-S-G-S-G-S-G-S-**

I hastily fastened the remaining buttons on my dress, watching as Godric held Gabe off the ground.

"Godric… it's me!" His last hope of living was dashed when Godric snapped his neck. The body dropped to the ground, the thud resounding in my head as I forced myself to breathe normally. He turned to look at me, his face calm.

"You should not have come." His voice was soft, but it held the wear and tear of 2000 years of life. I was huddled on the freezing floor in the corner, and I stared at him with wide eyes. I didn't know what to do, but then we heard the screams. He immediately turned his head towards the noise, and I scrambled off the ground.

"Bill!"

"No," he shook his head slightly, closing his eyes. "I'm here, my child. Down here."

I heard the slight _woosh_ that usually accompanies vampires when they used their super speed, and sure enough, Eric had appeared in the room. He stared at Godric for a moment, before using his vamp-speed until he was right in front of him. "Godric…" Eric knelt on one knee, bowing his head. I stood relatively still in the corner, only fidgeting with my arms crossed against my stomach – not wanting to interfere with what was happening.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me."

"I had no other choice. These… savages, they - they seek to destroy you." Eric raised his head, gazing up at the man.

"I'm aware of what they have planned. This one betrayed you," he looked over at Hugo for a moment, who was unconscious on the floor.

"He's with the fellowship. They set a trap for us," I explained, my arms still folded against my middle. Godric turned to face me after I spoke; only turning back to Eric when he talked.

"How long has it been since you fed?"

"I require very little blood anymore." An alarm sounded, and I scanned around as I saw the flashing lights. "Save the human. Go on." He gave a quick glance towards me.

"I am not leaving your side until you-"

"I can take care of myself," Godric cut him off, a sense of finality in his voice.

"Come on, we have to go." I didn't want to be here any longer than necessary, and I was feeling pretty overwhelmed by it all.

"Spill no blood on your way out. Go." He looked at me again, watching as I hurried past him.

****-G-S-G-S-G-S-G-S-****

"_Brothers and sisters, we are on lockdown. Women with children, please take them to our classroom buildings. Men and able-bodied women, security and personnel will provide you with stakes and silver just outside the chapel. Our Soldiers of the Sun are on their way to protect our church, but safely evacuate from the building now. Brothers and sisters, the hour is upon us!" _

As I followed Eric up the stairs, all I could hear was Steve Newlins voice booming over the PA. I really couldn't understand how people could believe and join in this… hatred. I halted when Eric stopped, watching as he checked around the corner.

"I could have you out in seconds."

"There's kids out there." There was no way I was going to let innocent people die because of me – even if what they believed in was absolute shit.

"None of those humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us."

I couldn't keep it in anymore, and the question I had been dying to get an answer for escaped my lips. "Why didn't you bring Bill with you?"

"His attachment to you is irrational. It clouds his judgement. He would kill every child in this church to save you."

"Why aren't you?"

He turned to look at me, an impassive look on his face. "I'm following Godric's orders and getting you out, that's all."

"He's your maker, isn't he?"

"Don't use words you don't understand."

"You have a lot of love for him." It was easy to see that. Even before I had seen him and Goric interact, I knew he mattered to Eric.

He paused for a moment, his eyes looking distant. "Don't use words I don't understand." He turned back to checking around the corner.

"Let's lock it up! Keep quiet!"

He started to move forward, and the words slipped out on instinct.

"Eric, no!"

He turned back to me, moving his face so close I could feel his breath.

"Trust me."

He backed away then, slinking towards the three men guarding the door that was the exit. He lowered his head, walking forward with confidence.

"You got your silver chain?

"Is it locked?"

"Did you check upstairs?"

I took it as my turn to watch around the corner, observing the three men armed with silver and stakes.

"Oh, hey ya'll." His accent shocked me – just how could he change it so easily? And it sounded really convincing, too. "How's it going? Steve sent me over to man the exit here. Think I can take it from here.

"By yourself?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"You're big and all, but there's a vampire on the loose.

"Oh."

"Where's your stake?"

I cringed, mentally slapping Eric. Of course they would ask that…"Oh, dang. I forgot. Maybe I can borrow yours, if that's okay."

The man looked suspicious, mentally wondering why he wouldn't have one. "I can't do that. Get your own."

He dropped the fake accent, glamoring the man. "I very much would like to borrow your stake." The man's mind went blank, and I could feel the swirling fog filling his brain.

"Yeah, that'd be okay I guess."

He reached out to take the stake, but not before I heard the older man's mind planning to thrust their stake through his back.

"Stake!" Eric used vampiric speed to disarm the men, before pointing one of the stakes at the youngest man's neck. I ran over as fast as I could, ignoring the other men running away like cowards.

"Eric, you don't have to kill him!"

He glared at the man, before throwing the stake to the ground. It landed with a clatter, its noise filling the room.

"Come on."

He grabbed the door handle and pulled it open; getting a glimpse of the small mob heading straight for the very door we were planning to use to escape.

"Those arrows are wood. You'll never make it through," the man on the ground commented breathlessly.

I racked my brain for ideas, not wanting to see how this situation would end if we didn't get a move on. I heard the man's mind whisper something about the sanctuary, and I could practically feel the light bulb flicker above my head. "Eric, through the sanctuary."

****-G-S-G-S-G-S-G-S-****

We burst into the sanctuary, Eric striding so fast I had to run a little to catch up with him.

"Where's the exit?"

"Back that way."

"There are several exits, actually." That voice… Steve Newlin was traipsing about near the foot of an altar, stopping Eric and I in our tracks. "For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell." The doors behind us surged open, with Fellowship of the Sun members storming in. I had no idea what to do, but trying to reason with them sounded good.

"Let us leave! Save yourselves, no one has to die!" I looked around frantically, but all their faces were set like stone… it was scary.

"The war has begun, you evil whore of Satan." Anger rose in me as he insulted me, but I knew it wasn't wise to spout off at him. Not yet, at least. "You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn. You're either with us, or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon."

Was he serious? Brainwashing all these people… preparing for Armageddon? Vampires are nowhere near close to that kind of catastrophe.

"The vampire your holding prisoner got away. He's a sheriff; he's bound to send for help!"

He shook his head, dismissing my words. "I'm not concerned with Godric. Any vampire will do for our grand celebration... and we got one right here!" He pointed at Eric, and I felt a pang of worry hit my gut.

Just like he knew what I was feeling, he turned his head to me and whispered, "I'll be fine."

He walked towards Steve, my eyes following his movements. He wouldn't…

"Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn."


End file.
